


Constant

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: May 23rd, 1906. Madison, Wisconsin. Agony:To ComeStanley didn't expect to gain a brother when he was already sixteen years old himself.





	Constant

**Author's Note:**

> Today on Things I should have touched upon sooner in this AU is Henry’s older brother.

~May 23rd, 1906~

* * *

It was the middle of the night, but Stanley wasn’t sleeping. Unlike other nights where his eyes would be drooping and he’d be fighting sleep, his head wasn’t between the pages of a book.

He’d been reading and reading books for the past day and a half, too worried to sleep, but too uneasy to leave the house.

Finally, it was all over, and Stanley still couldn’t sleep. Wouldn’t sleep.

His new brother was tiny. Somewhere in his mind, Stanley knew all newborns were tiny, and he’d seen enough of them in his life, but holding his brother just put it all into perspective.

A surprise, in only some ways. Stanley knew exactly when this surprise had occurred, and he was certainly glad he gained something more than embarrassment and emotional scars from that day some nine months before. Still, he was sixteen and he finally had a brother.

Most people he knew had siblings close together, or none at all. Here he was, with friends who already had children, and he'd gained a brother.

The baby opened his eyes, after dozing off a few minutes ago, and every time in the short hours Stanley had known his brother, he was always dazed by the look in his eyes. Their color was a basic baby blue, but Stanley swore this baby had been on this Earth before, in another lifetime. There was none of the dumb look Stanley had seen in other babys’ eyes.

His brother looked like he knew every secret of the universe, even though that was impossible.

“What do you want to name him?” Stanley’s mother, Minnie, asked, smiling despite her exhaustion.

“Sorry? Did you just ask...”

“I know this is something of a shock to you. Your father and I were talking and we thought it might ease you into it if you had a choice in his name.”

“That’s oddly personal. He’s my brother, not my child.”

“You’re coming close to that age. Your father and I were just a bit older than you when we got married. Must be time to start practicing. When you find a wife and have your own children, you’ll already be an expert.”

Was his mother really expecting so much of him? Naming his brother seemed like something well outside his capabilities.

Still, Stanley looked and looked at this tiny baby, and wondered. What was the named he needed? It wasn’t a simple choice. If Stanley was really going to name his brother, the baby needed a name that would carry him.

A name to bring him through life, and beyond if his name continued on without him.

Something strong.

Of all names, one came to mind.

“Henry.”

Minnie nodded, approving of the name.

“I’m sure your father will like it as well.”

Little Henry seemed to approve of the name too, reaching to grab Stanley’s finger, and holding his gaze. Stanley smiled. He really wouldn’t mind having a brother.


End file.
